


Keep Me Safe

by ddelusionall



Series: Kept [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I did not tag this as rape/non-con because it happens before this fic, Kim Jaejoong & Shim Changmin Are Best Friends, M/M, POV First Person, POV Kim Jaejoong, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Master/Slave, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Underage Sex, Past Violence, Yoochun is horribly abused and JaeMin find him and help him, descriptions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: I find Micky broken and bruised in the back of my car, and all I care about is keeping him safe from the masters who abused him.--Warnings: implied Underage!Smut, implied!abuse, implied!pedophilia, implied!bondage, implied!slavery.Micky is 10 years old in this fic. All sex with him is only implied, and it is in the past. None of it happens in this story.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin, Minor Jung Yunho/Kim Junsu
Series: Kept [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717966
Kudos: 2





	1. Day 1: Found

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Warnings: implied Underage!Smut, implied!abuse, implied!pedophilia, implied!bondage, implied!slavery.**

**Micky is 10 years old in this fic. All sex with him is only implied, and it is in the past. None of it happens in this story.**

“Changmin, fuck, Changmin.”

“Are you thinking about me while you’re masturbating? Gross, hyung.”

“Fuck off. Changmin.” I glance at the back seat of my car. It’s so dark, and a little after midnight, but there is a light from a building that is casting a pale blue glow over everything. Over the bundled form on my back seat. “Oh fuck Changmin there is something tied up in my car.”

“What?”

I turn around and whisper/hiss into my phone, “There is a kid tied up in the backseat of my car.”

“Dude, what the fuck are you smoking?”

“Nothing, oh my god, Changmin, what do I do?”

“First, you need to calm down. And second, um, push their ass out on the sidewalk and drive away.”

“I can’t do that. He-he looks hurt, and he’s tied up. Oh my god, I’m coming to your house right now.”

“The fuck you are! Go to your own place!”

“O-okay. Please, meet me there; I don’t know what to do.”

“I can’t believe you’re serious. There is a kid tied up in the backseat of your car?”

“Yes, damn it! That’s what I’ve been saying.”

“I’ll meet you at your place. Promise.”

“Fuck, thank you.” I toss one more look at the bundle and then start the car and peel away from the curve. I check my rearview mirror, constantly afraid someone is following me. Who the hell would throw a kid into a random person’s car? I thought my car had been locked, but I guess not. And what the hell? The kid was obviously unconscious and hurt. Why didn’t they take him to the hospital?

_Why don’t you take him to the hospital?_

I shake my head. I’ll see what Changmin says. He’s smarter and calmer than I am in situations like this. Not that I’ve done this; I can’t say that I’ve ever found a poor beaten kid in the back of my car before.

I pull into the parking lot too fast, break too soon, squeak the tires and finally slam into a spot, breath rasping roughly. I turn off the ignition, and again stare at the bundle in my backseat. Now it’s really dark, but the rough fabric over him is moving, so at least I know he’s alive.

“Fuck.” I clamber out of the car, and open the back seat.

Puffy bruised eyes meet mine, and then close with a whimper. My heart clenches in concern and I reach for him, whispering things I don’t remember. The ropes around his wrists and ankles fall, leaving burns and bruises behind. I get my hand under his body, lifting and he whimpers in pain. I hit my head on the door frame, curse and then turn, slamming the door with my foot. I carry him through the dark lot, to the door.

I bypass the elevator and go up two flights of stairs. My arms are aching when I reach the top. The bundle in my arms shivers and moans.

“Hang on. We’re almost there.”

He whimpers again.

As promised, Changmin is at my door, waiting. “Fuck, I can’t believe …what the actual fuck?”

I shake my head. “Inside. Get my keys. They’re in my pocket, and don’t grope me, you pervert.”

Changmin rolls his eyes, shoves his hands in my jeans pocket and grabs the keys. He uses them to unlock the door. He pushes it open and lets me go first.

I go right to my living room. Changmin turns on the light.

I lower the bundle to the couch. With careful movements, I pull the blanket away from the bruised face, breath catching again.

The boy has a wide face, round cheeks framed by long hair. His eyes are shut tightly, lips sucked into his mouth.

I touch his cheek gently and his eyes snap open, he gasps and then rolls, catching me by surprise. I can’t grab him fast enough and he falls to his knees, lowers his head to the ground, and then says, “Forgive me.”

I stare at him and then at Changmin, eyes wide.

The boy is naked and there are more cuts and bruises along his back and thighs. His small body quivers even more as the silence stretches.

I have no idea what to say.

“Um, hi,” I start.

Changmin snorts, but says nothing else.

I kneel next to the boy, reach out to touch him and then move my hand to my own knees. “You-you can sit up.”

The boy pushes up from the ground, kneeling like I am, sitting back on his feet. His head stays lowered.

“Are you okay?” I whisper.

His lower lip is sucked into his mouth again, body shaking.

“Hey,” I say and sit, ducking my head to try to get him to look at me. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“M-micky.”

“Micky.”

He nods.

I reach for him, but again, I don’t touch him. “Will you look at me?”

His head rises, and his round eyes are terrified.

I pout at him and tilt my head. “Hi, Micky. My name is Jaejoong, and this is Changmin.”

His eyes move quickly to Changmin and then back to the floor. “Are-are you my new masters?”

“Masters?”

He quickly inhales and hugs himself. “I’m sorry, masters. I don’t look pretty. I’ll be better. Please don’t hurt me.”

“Oh, god, I would never hurt you.” I reach for him again. My fingers touch his arm and he flinches, and I jerk back. “Well, Micky. Let’s get you cleaned up. Can you stand up?”

He looks at me with such disbelief that it makes me smile. “Stand up?” he says, voice rising.

“Um, yeah. On your feet. Walking.”

“You’re going to let me walk?”

“How else do you get place to place?”

“I’m only allowed to crawl.”

“Fuck,” Changmin mutters and I shoot him a look.

I stand up and hold out my hand. “Come on. Take my hand. We’re going to get you cleaned up.”

The boy swallows and tentatively takes my hand. He’s weak, but stands up, swaying into me. I meet Changmin’s eyes and he hurries in front of me, down the hall to the bathroom. Micky and I move more slowly. He winces in pain.

“What’s wrong?” I ask and crouch in front of him. “Are you hurt?”

He lifts a thin shoulder in a shrug. His collarbones are jutting out. He’s so skinny.

“How old are you?”

“I … I don’t know.”

“You don’t …” I take a deep breath. “Okay. How old do you think you are?”

“O-one m-man said I couldn’t be more than ten.”

I nod. “You look like you’re ten. What year are you in school?”

“School?”

“Don’t you go to school?”

He shakes his head.

“Do you know your numbers? How to write and read?”

Micky nods. “A master taught me,” he says proudly.

I shake my head. “Do you want me to carry you to the bathroom?”

“I’m okay. Just …”

“Let’s walk slow.”

He nods and squeezes my hand. I stand back up and we go slowly to the bathroom. Changmin is already there. Bubbles foam in my bathtub.

“I have bubble bath?” I say in surprise.

Changmin laughs. “Yeah. I found it under your sink.”

“Wow. Okay.” I pull Micky to the tub. “Go on. Get in.” He’s sucking at his lower lip again, and I steady him as he climbs in. He shivers from the warm water and collapses, bubbles flouncing up and over the edge.

He stammers an apology but both Changmin and I laugh. “It’s okay,” I said and rub his head. “Get clean. You can use anything here, okay? Call me if you need anything.”

“O-okay, master.”

I stiffen. “Don’t call me that. I am not your master.”

“Oh,” he whispers, and his face falls. “Too bad. You’re so nice.”

“Um, yeah, so … I’ll leave the door open.”

I push Changmin out the door and go to the kitchen, shaking uncontrollably. The freezer opens under my hand and I grab a bottle of something and take a few deep swallows. Changmin snatches the bottle from my hand for his own shot.

“Oh god, I wish I was smoking something right now and I just want to wake up in some stranger’s bed and throw up and go back to sleep and wish this is all just a dream.”

“Yeah. What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I … I guess I should take him to the hospital. Or …”

“I think you should talk to him, find out more about him. He needs someone to be nice to him. And with as terrified as he was of you, think of him surrounded by doctors and nurses, or police officers.”

“Someone needs to find out where he’s from.”

Changmin raises an eyebrow. “Take him back to his master.”

I wince. “Of course not. Fuck, but if he goes to a hospital or the police—“

“He’d be put in foster care.”

“And not protected or anything. Whoever hurt him could come back.”

“So you’re going to take care of him?”

“I don’t know!”

“Master,” a soft voice wavers down the hall. “Um, I mean … um, … help.”

I twist and spin out of the kitchen, half sprinting to the bathroom. Micky is sitting, eyes squeezed shut, fingers gripping the edge of the tub.

“What’s wrong?”

“My eyes sting,” he whispers. “I …I …”

“You probably just got soap in them, hang on a second.” I grab a towel from the hook on the wall and kneel next to the tub. I put my arm around his shoulders and pull him toward the edge of the tub. He’s shivering, but doesn’t stop me from rubbing his eyes gently with the towel. Both of them are so swollen and bruised.

“What happened to you?” I whisper.

His cheeks go pink under the fading bruises. “I … I … Will you help me?”

“With what?”

Micky spreads his arms and gathers up a bunch of bubbles. “This is fun, but I … what else do I do?”

“Haven’t you ever taken a bath?”

Micky shakes his head. “Masters usually wash me or just have a servant hose me down.”

“Hose you … what the fuck?” I look at Changmin and he frowns.

With a sigh, I reach around Micky and take the shampoo. I show it to him, explain what it’s for, and make sure he can read the words on the bottle. I pour a little into my hand, and then a little into this hand, lather it in my hand and then touch his head. He flinches at first, but then smiles when I scratch his scalp. His smaller hands lift and join mine.

“Be careful,” I say, “and keep your head tilted back or you’re going to get soap in your eyes again.”

Micky tilts his head back, slim shoulders tense, collarbones jutting out. There are bruises everywhere. Fresh and old.

“Now duck under the water and rinse it out, but keep your eyes shut.”

Micky does as he’s told.

I meet Changmin’s eyes while the water sloshes around.

“I was going to leave,” Changmin says, “but I think I’ll stay. This is some serious shit.”

I nod. “Thank you for staying.”

Micky resurfaces with a gasp and bubbles go everywhere. Changmin’s lip twitches, and then mine do and I’m laughing, because Micky looks like a drowned wet kitten. I show him the conditioner next and shake a little when I show him body wash and tell him to make sure he cleans every nook and crevice.

Something rumbles through our conversation, and Micky blushes, sucking in his lower lip again.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes, mast—um—“

“You can call me Jaejoong, or you can call me hyung,” I say.

“Yes, Jaejoong-hyung. I’m sorry I’m hungry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I … I’m not supposed to be hungry.”

“In this house, you can be hungry, or sleepy, or angry, or happy, without getting in trouble, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I’ll go make something to eat,” Changmin says.

I send him a grateful look and then turn back to the frail boy. “Now.” I reach into the tub and pull the plug out. “You need to rinse off, in the shower, so stand up.”

Micky is shaking, trying to stand up. He’s so weak and the warm water has done more than relax him. He sways and I put my hand on his side to keep him up. He grips my arm tightly, trying not to fall over. With a smile, I stand up to support him, and then lean around him to turn on the water for the shower.

“H-hyung?”

“What?”

“Thank you for being nice to me.”

My heart tightens, and through the lump in my throat, I say, “No problem, kid.”

My clothes get wet and the floor is wet, but Micky is rinsed off and clean and I make sure he’s stable before moving away from him. I peel off my wet shirt and let it land on the bathroom floor with a slurp. I grab my robe and turn back to him. He’s staring at me, eyes wide, mouth open, tongue along his lower lip.

“What?” I ask.

He swallows and says, “You’re hot.”

My eyes go wide, and my skin flushes, and his does too and he looks away and mutters an apology.

“Um, thanks.” I hold out the robe and he turns around and I wrap him up in it, easily pick up his light body and carry him from the room. He buries in the soft fabric and presses his wet hair to my chest.

Changmin is in the kitchen. Everything smells like cooking rice and kimchi. I’m not sure I can eat, but Micky seems very interested. I stand by Changmin and Micky watches him with wide eyes as he puts kimchi in a pot with water and adds spices to it and then tofu.

“Wow, it smells so good,” Micky says, squirming in my arms.

He may be light, but after awhile, my arms grow tired. I sit in a chair, but he clings to me, so I don’t move him to another chair like I was planning.

“Micky,” I say. “Where are you from?”

He looks up at me, confused. “What?”

“Where are you from? Where does your family live?”

Micky looks at Changmin and then back at me. “Family?”

“Yeah, mom, dad, brothers and sisters?”

“Oh, those. I don’t have those.”

I try a different tactic. “Where did you used to live?”

“With Master.”

“Master who? What’s his name?”

Micky shuts his eyes and shakes his head. “I’m not allowed to say his name.”

“Here you are. And he’s not here, so it’s okay for you to say his name here.”

Still unsure, Micky sucks in his lower lip and then says, “I … I shouldn’t. That’s telling, and if I tell, they’ll hurt me, and—“

I tighten my arms around him. “Okay, I won’t make you tell. Do you know where you lived?”

Micky shakes his head against my body. “In a really nice place. Like really big. But. In a city. Maybe.”

Changmin sets a bowl of rice and tofu kimchi in front of us. He holds out a fork for Micky and the boy grins so widely and takes it with a ‘thank you so much for letting me eat’ and starts devouring it.

“Wow, this is really spicy.”

“Jaejoong likes it spicy,” Changmin says.

“I like it, too!”

“Good.”

Changmin and I have a silent conversation over Micky’s head. I want to ask Micky more questions, but Changmin is right. We will let him sleep and relax and then tomorrow, we’ll find out more about him.

I’m exhausted. It’s almost three in the morning.

Micky eats about a third of the food in the bowl before stopping with a quiet moan.

“All done?” Changmin asks.

Micky nods. “Thank you. That is really good. I’m sorry I ate so much.”

I smile and press my face to his wet hair. “You didn’t eat too much. Come on. Are you ready for bed?”

Micky looks up at me and then his lashes lower, like there is disappointment or fear or a combination of both in his eyes.

I quickly add, “To sleep. Are you ready to sleep?”

It doesn’t seem to placate him though, and he nods again.

I meet Changmin’s eyes, but he’s just as confused as I am.

“Do you want me to stay?” Changmin asks.

“Please,” I say. I definitely don’t want to be alone with this boy.

Changmin nods.

Micky is shivering in my arms again. Unconsciously, I press a kiss to his head, and he flinches, almost like I slapped him. I don’t have an extra room, and I wonder if I should put him on the couch, but he clings to me desperately. I stand up and carry him to my bedroom.

“Why are you so scared?” I ask and lower him to my bed.

He doesn’t answer, probably can’t answer, and I release him, but he clings to me. I slowly pry him off my arm and whisper, “I need to put on different clothes. I’m not going anywhere.”

He lets me go, and curls in on himself.

Changmin hovers in the doorway and watches him cautiously as I take off my damp jeans and pull on a pair of sweats and a tank top. I find an oversized rocker t-shirt in my drawer and go over to Micky.

“Here. Put this on.”

He looks at me, so utterly confused and I smile and touch his bruised cheek softly. “You need to sleep in something.”

He ducks his head and slips the shirt over his head. It’s huge on him, and I’m not surprised, because it was huge on me.

“Should I sleep on the couch?” Changmin asks.

I look at him and then at the boy on my bed and I shake my head. “Just … should we …”

“Mast-master, hyung?”

I glance at Micky. The shirt hangs off one shoulder, collarbone exposed.

“Do-do I … Do I need to …”

“What?”

“Other masters always want a blowjob before sleep.”

Changmin makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. My cheeks heat as my ever-so helpful brain conjures up an image of those lips around a dick.

“No,” I say. “No. You don’t have to do anything like that here.”

“Oh.” He sounds almost disappointed, and then he looks up and says, “I don’t mind. I’m good at it and—“

“No,” I say even more forcefully.

He winces and looks down and mumbles an apology.

I give myself a forceful shake and look over at Changmin again. He nods and goes to my dresser to find his own clothes to sleep in.

Shaking, I climb into my bed and mess around with the covers until I’m under them, on my back, and I pull Micky next to me.

“You really don’t want me to suck you off?” he whispers.

I sigh. “Micky, what those other men made you do is wrong. You shouldn’t even know what a blowjob is at your age.”

“Oh.” He looks up at me. So lost and so confused. I pull him close and let him bury his face in my chest again.

The light goes off and Micky flinches. The bed dips, and Changmin climbs in next to him. My bed is small for one person, let alone three. Changmin turns and his arms go around both of us. Lips press against my forehead, and a calm voice whispers something about not worrying, that everything is going to be fine.

The boy between us is already asleep.

I tilt my head up and Changmin’s lips brush over mine before pressing into a firm kiss. He’s not usually one for displays of affection, but I take the comfort as it’s offered.

I don’t sleep for another hour or so, and I just doze, very aware of the boy in my arms. He squirms and dreams and his face scrunches up and little noises puff from his lips.

I finally sleep, but it’s short lived as the boy jerks and whimpers and his eyes snap open and my eyes snap open and he clings to my neck, half asleep but crying. I rub his back and whisper at him, soothe him awake until small scared eyes blink open and he sees me and he flinches and gasps and cries harder. I hold him tightly until he falls asleep again.

It’s dawn, and I know I won’t sleep. Not at all. I keep my vigil on the boy until Changmin wakes up, groggily and stiff.

Our eyes meet, he sort of grins, but it’s more of a grimace, and without saying anything, he climbs out of bed. His morning erection is tenting his borrowed sweatpants.

Micky shifts and presses closer to me.

And I’m glad that I can say that my erection is from Changmin sporting wood and shirtless and sleep-rumpled.

\---

Micky takes delight in the simplest things. He’s so surprised when I let him watch TV and when Changmin brings him fruit and milk for breakfast. And he’s even more surprised when Changmin says he’ll go out and buy him some clothes, because Micky has never owned clothes, and only wore clothes when his masters dressed him in skirts and panties.

Through the morning, I try to get an idea of what he went through, but I don’t really want to know. My suspicions are bad enough. But he says enough that I know he’s not a virgin and all he knows is sex and pain. It’s wrong and despicable, the casual way he talks of sex. I barely knew what my penis was when I was ten.

Changmin returns with two pairs of pants and four shirts and a pack of underwear. And two pairs of shoes.

Micky is so confused when I show him how to put it all on, and he spends the day uncomfortable and twisting even though everything fits him.

Changmin has to go to work, and I call in sick.

We watch TV all day long, curled up on the couch, with his thin arms either around my neck or around my shoulders or on my leg. He laughs at certain shows, embarrassed and happy. He says over and over again that he’s never watched TV like this, that all the TV he has seen has naked people having sex.

“Can we watch some of that, too?” he asks, innocent eyes wide.

“No. That’s porn and … yeah, but no. We are not watching that.”

“Porn,” Micky says and nods his head. “That’s what it’s called.”

Changmin comes back at about seven, and he has a bag full of kids’ books and toys. He rubs his neck as Micky stares wide-eyed at it all.

“This is for me?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you, Changmin-hyung.” Micky goes to him, on his knees and rubs his face on Changmin’s crotch before Changmin can move away.

“Hey, now, none of that. Just say thank you.”

Micky bites his lip and looks up at Changmin and then at me. “You really don’t want me to give you blowjobs?”

“No. You don’t have to do anything like that,” I say. “Just say thank you.”

Micky puts his head down.

Changmin hastily moves into the kitchen. “Are we eating in again, or—“

I rise from the couch and touch Micky’s shoulders. “Read the books. It’s okay.”

“Okay.” He moves back to the couch, and then he sits down, hands between his knees, head lowered.

I sigh and go into the kitchen. “I need to get out of here,” I whisper. “Will you watch him? I’ll pick something up for dinner.”

Changmin nods.

Before I can leave, he hooks his arm around my neck and pulls me to him for a short deep kiss. I’m dazed when he releases me and turns away. My lips curl into a smile and I lick the taste of him from my mouth.

“So yeah. I’ll uh, be back.”

I go into my room and put my phone in my pocket, followed by my wallet. I grab a hoody and go back into the living room. Micky is curled up on his side, a book open in front of him. His lips are moving as he reads.

“I’ll be back,” I say. “Changmin is going to stay here with you.”

Micky’s head shoots up and he frowns. “Are you mad at me?”

“No, I’m not mad. I’m going to the store to get some dinner.”

“Oh.”

“What’s the matter?”

He shakes his head, but mutters, “I can’t do anything right.”

I kneel in front of him and grip his chin in my fingers. His eyes are shut, lips sucked into his mouth.

“You have done nothing wrong,” I whisper. “Nothing. Do you understand? Whoever did this to you, whoever made you their slave and kept you as a pet, they are the ones that are wrong. You have done nothing wrong.”

He throws his arms around my neck and says, “I’m sorry. Please. I don’t know what you want, and I can’t be a good boy if you don’t tell me what you want.”

I hug him tightly. “You are not to do anything or offer anything sexual to us, okay? That’s the only thing that you have to stop doing. Read the books, okay? And watch TV and play.”

Micky pulls back, chewing on his lower lip. His eyes shift to the side, he leans forward and presses a kiss to my lips, blushing.

I stare at him, blinking for a moment, and then say, “You can’t do that either.”

“Oh.”

“Here,” I say and point to my cheek. “You can kiss me right here, and nowhere else.”

He looks up at me and nods and kisses my cheek.

“Now, I’ll be back in about a half hour. If you have any questions, ask Changmin.”

He nods, and I let him kiss my cheek again.

Shaking, I stand up and ruffle his hair. I meet Changmin’s eyes for a minute, chest thumping, and then go out in the hall, inhaling quickly, leaning against the wall.

Fuck. I am in so over my head. I think about calling the police again, and shake it off. Not yet. Not … not now. I grip the railing tightly as I go down the stairs, feet unsteady. As soon as I’m in the parking lot, I light a much needed cigarette, inhaling deeply, breathing out as my nerves calm.

I unlock my car and open my door when I see something on the windshield. I contemplate ignoring it since the day has not been full of any fun surprises. With a sigh, I reach over and snag it.

**Kim Jaejoong-shi**

**You have something that belongs to me, and I want it back.  
Do not call the police, or I will kill it.**

“FUCK!”

I slam my car door and scramble back inside and up the stairs. I barrel through the apartment door, and Micky jerks in surprise. He and Changmin are sitting on the couch with a book open on their laps.

“What’s wrong?” Changmin says.

I gasp and motion him to me with the note.

Changmin rises and comes over. I hand him the note.

“I think it’s time to call the police,” Changmin whispers.


	2. Day 2: Helped

I go into the bedroom. I look up a nonemergency number for the police. My hands are shaking so much that it takes me three times to dial it. The woman that answers sounds bored.

“Um, hi, my name is Kim Jaejoong and last night I found a kid tied up in the back of my car.”

“What?”

“Um, yeah. I … I was going to call the police, but he was …. And … yeah.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, but the best I can figure is that he thinks he’s some guy’s sex slave and he said that I must be his new master, and then just a few minutes ago I found a note on my car that says I have something that belongs to someone and … I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s a good that you called the police. We have a task force that takes care of crimes regarding minors. I’ll send them to your house.”

“Out of uniform,” I say quickly. “I don’t know if they’re watching me or not and god, I’m freaking out. The note says not to contact the police.”

“Yes, they will be plainclothes, and they can be there in about ten minutes. Just give me your address.”

I rattle off my address. “Thank you.”

“Do you need an ambulance or anything?”

“No, the boy is healthy minus some bruising and welts.”

“Okay. They are on their way. Their names are Officer Jung Yunho and Kim Junsu.”

“Thank you.”

I end the call, still shaking like crazy.

I know I need to eat and I order some take out.

I go back to the living room. Changmin and Micky are laughing about a book. I meet Changmin’s eyes and nod and he nods.

“Jaejoong-hyung, come look. There’s a dog that is bigger than a house! And he’s red!”

I force a smile and go to his other side and sit down. Micky shows me the book about Clifford, the Big Red Dog.

“Read it. Show Jaejoong that you can read it,” Changmin says.

Micky rolls his eyes and says, “Of course I can read it. This one is easy.” And then he starts.

I pay attention until I feel Changmin’s arm along the back of the couch. Fingers tangle in my hair. I smile over at him, and shut my eyes. His fingertips trail over my ear and tug on the lobe.

There is a knock on the door

Changmin and I freeze.

Micky looks up at me in question.

“I’ll go see who it is,” I say and stand up. “Keep reading.”

I move to the door, rubbing my hands on my jeans. I peer through the peephole and see two men in jeans and white t-shirts. Both are wearing normal jackets.

“Who is it?” I ask.

The taller one turns and smiles, all distorted. He holds up a badge and I unlock the door and open it.

“Hi,” I say.

The noises behind me have stopped and I let the two men in. One is tall, almost as tall as Changmin, with short black hair. The other is my height, and his hair is light brown and spiky. They both have wide beautiful smiles and very well built bodies.

Micky looks terrified, and Changmin’s arm is around his shaking body.

“It’s okay, Micky. These are my friends.” My brain scrambles for the name I saw on the ID and the name the receptionist gave me. I point to the taller man. “This is Yunho, and that’s Junsu. I invited them over for dinner.”

Micky bites his lower lip and whispers a hello.

“What are you reading?” Junsu asks and moves around me, into the room.

“Clifford,” Changmin answers and shows him the book.

“Hyung,” Micky says. “I just finished that one.”

“Right. You did,” Changmin says. “Which one should we read next?”

Micky bites his lip and points to a Curious George book.

“I love Curious George,” Junsu says and sits on the floor in front of the couch.

“Do you want some tea?” I ask.

“Yes, please,” Junsu says.

I motion for the other officer to follow me into the kitchen. As soon as I’m out of sight, I lean against the counter and put my face in my hands.

“Don’t worry,” Yunho says. “You did the right thing calling us. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“I work at The Confessional, and I left at about twelve, climbed into my car and found him tied up and bleeding on my backseat. I panicked and called Changmin and he met me here. By the time we got here, the boy was awake and I helped him clean up, and he took a bath and one of the first things he asked was if I was his new master, and oh my god, how can people treat children like this?”

Yunho nods in sympathy. “This is a huge break for Junsu and me. We’re working on child trafficking cases all over Seoul, and to actually have a child in custody is going to be a big help.”

“God, I feel like a dirty bastard for even thinking of some of the things he’s said. He keeps offering blowjobs to thank us for being nice to him.”

Yunho’s eyes go wide.

I nod and take the note out of my pocket. “I found this on my car when I went out to go to the store.”

Yunho reads it and nods. “No one contacted you? No one has called you?”

“No.”

There is another knock on the door.

“I ordered take out,” I say.

Yunho nods. “I’ll get it.”

I follow Yunho to the living room and he smiles at Junsu and Changmin. “Just the food Jaejoong ordered for dinner.”

“I’m so hungry,” Micky says and throws himself on Changmin dramatically.

Changmin laughs and hugs him. “Me, too.”

Yunho checks the peep hole, opens the door and pays for the food. “Wow, did you order enough? There’s only five of us.”

“That’s Changmin’s portion,” I say.

Changmin slaps me lightly on the side of the head, and then in the same movement hooks his arm around my neck and kisses my cheek.

“Are you two …” Junsu starts.

Changmin and I meet each other’s eyes and I say, “Just friends.”

“Is … is it okay to kiss friends?” Micky whispers.

I smile down at him. “On the cheek, remember?”

Micky nods. “Yes, I remember, hyung.”

“Good.”

Yunho meets my eyes with a wondering look.

“We’re trying to modify his behavior a little,” I whisper.

“Ah.”

Changmin pulls out glasses for water and the take out counters are opened and Micky’s eyes are so wide.

“Wow, is all this food for us?”

“Yes, it is. Just like last night, eat as much as you want, okay?”

“O-okay. I can have meat too?”

“Yes, you can have meat, too.”

Micky is so excited and starts eating. Yunho asks Changmin and I questions about what we’re doing now, trying to play the part of someone I am friends with. I tell him more about my job as a bartender, and Changmin talks about his job at the bookstore.

“Changmin brought me books!” Micky says. “I haven’t ever read books like this before.”

“What kind of books do you usually read?” Junsu asks.

“Most of them have naked people in them, but Changmin says that Jaejoong doesn’t have books like that.”

Yunho clears his throat. “That’s good.”

My cheeks are bright red, and I’m looking down at my food. I don’t have books like that but I have movies and magazines.

Junsu covers the awkwardness with a story about a trip to the zoo, and Micky’s eyes are so wide as he describes how the zebras and gazelles were running and how big the elephants are. I’m glad Junsu is there. He obviously knows how to talk to children.

“Let’s go see if there’s an animal show on TV,” Junsu says, “and you can ask me all the questions you want.”

“Really Junsu-hyung?”

“Yes, really.”

Micky looks at me. “Is that okay, Jaejoong-hyung? Can we?”

“Yes. Go ahead.”

“Thank you, hyung!” Micky scrambles around the table and hugs me tightly, presses a kiss to my cheek and then goes to Junsu. “Come on! I love TV.”

Changmin grins. “Just one day of normal TV and he’s already addicted. Great.”

“Normal?” Yunho asks.

I squirm and say, “Earlier he told me that the only shows he’s ever seen are pornographic.”

Yunho nods. “Let me tell you what Junsu and I are doing. We’re task officers for the special victims unit, usually children or those that are disabled mentally or physically in some way. We have been building a case on child trafficking in Seoul for about a year. It’s a huge problem, and we aren’t sure how many organizations there are, or how ingrained it is to organized crime. We aren’t deep enough yet, but we’ve never actually found a child like this.”

“What happens next?” I whisper.

“We want to take him to the station. Preferably tonight. We also want him to have a physical exam to make sure he’s healthy and not too injured. Junsu is really good at talking to kids, but we need a child psychologist to talk to Micky, too.”

“Are we allowed to go?” Changmin asks.

Yunho ponders us and then nods. “Micky has taken to you. Deemed you his newest masters. He’ll be terrified if only we go with him. Having you there will make it okay for him to talk.”

I swallow. “This is … is …”

“Fucked up,” Changmin supplies.

I nod.

Changmin reaches over to me and tugs on my arm and I slide my chair over to his and he hugs me tightly. “He’ll be okay, Jae, he’ll be okay.”

“Can you tell me what else Micky has told you?” Yunho asks.

I take a deep breath. “He says that he can’t tell me his masters’ name, because that’s against the rules and he doesn’t want to get beaten. He had to crawl everywhere and he’s said a lot of things in passing, not as answers to questions, but just saying stuff like he likes me because I don’t shove things in his body, or he doesn’t understand why the people on TV have clothes on. It’s … disturbing.”

Yunho nods. “It can be. I need to talk to Junsu about what to do next. We need to get the name of his previous master.”

“I’ll wash the dishes,” Changmin says and kisses my forehead again. “You have enough stress right now.”

Yunho smirks. “You two are just friends, huh?”

I blush and duck my head against Changmin’s shoulder.

Changmin rolls his eyes. “Just like you and Junsu are just partners, huh?”

Yunho laughs. “Yep. Just like that.”

I stand up and they do too. Yunho follows me to the living room. Micky and Junsu are sitting on the floor, legs stretched out, leaning back on their hands, watching the nature program on TV.

“Hyung, what is that?” Micky asks.

“That is a giraffe.”

“Do they have giraffes at the zoo, too?”

“Yep.”

“Oh my god, look at all those birds. It looks like a black cloud. I wonder how many times they crash into each other.”

I clear my throat and Micky looks over at me and his smile falls and he sits upright, almost curling up on himself.

“Am I talking too loud?” he whispers.

“No, Micky. Come here.” I pat the spot next to me on the couch. Micky crawls over to me, and I can’t tell him to stand up because he’s already there and sitting up on the couch. He kneels next to me, head lowered, hands behind his back.

“Micky?” I question. “What are you doing?”

Micky sucks his lips into his mouth but says nothing. I notice Yunho discretely taking what looks like a recorder out of his pocket.

Thinking of a different tactic, I ask, “What would your old masters do after they told you to sit by them?”

“If I was in trouble they would spank me. Or if I wasn’t in trouble, they would let suck on them or they’d put their fingers in me and let me sit on their laps and they would have sex with me.”

My chest tightens and I realize that I cannot have this conversation with a ten year old.

Luckily, there is someone here that knows how to talk to abused children.

Junsu says, “But Jaejoong isn’t a master, is he? And we aren’t either, right?”

Micky nods, but he looks unsure.

“Not all men are masters,” Junsu says. “Those men were wrong. They should not have done those things to you. It’s okay for you to just sit down on the couch next to Jaejoong.”

Micky looks at me and then sits down, right next to me, against my side and I open my fingers and he smiles up at me and holds my hand.

“We want you to tell us about your masters,” Junsu says. “I know you can’t tell us their names, but we need you to tell us what happened to you.”

Micky tilts his head in question, lips sucked into his mouth again.

“Can you remember anything from when you weren’t with your masters?”

Micky shakes his head.

“When I ask you a question,” Junsu says, “answer out loud, okay?”

“O-okay.”

He repeats the question.

“No,” Micky says. “I’ve always had a master.”

“What is the earliest thing you can remember?”

Micky bites his lip and looks at his lap. “P-pain. Jaejoong-hyung, I don’t want to answer these questions.”

I frown and hold him tightly. “I know, but we’re just worried about you. We need to know what happened.”

“Why?”

“What these men did to you is wrong,” Junsu says. “It hurt you, didn’t it?”

Micky nods and then says, “Oh, sorry. I have to answer out loud. Um, sometimes it hurt.”

“Do you remember when someone first had sex with you?”

“N-no. They always do and they always have.”

“What’s the earliest thing you can remember?” Junsu tries again.

“I … I did something wrong, and I was beaten,” Micky whispers.

“Do you remember how old you were?”

“N-no. But it was a long time ago. I don’t do bad things anymore if I can help it. I learned to not do bad things.”

“How many masters have you had, can you remember?”

Micky scrunches his face and says, “I-I remember, seven, I think. Maybe.”

“How many of them do you know the names of? You don’t have to tell me their names, but just how many of them do you know the names of?”

“F-five.”

Changmin sits next to me on the couch, and he puts his arm around me again.

“Have you ever been to a doctor?” Junsu asks.

Micky tilts his head. “I’ve … I don’t know. Been to a doctor? I’ve seen a doctor before. And I’ve had exams and things.”

“Can you tell me about the exams?”

Micky squirms. “The doctor said it was to make sure I was clean inside and out.”

“Did you ever see a doctor after someone hit you or put things inside you?”

“N-no. The doctors put things inside me all the time.”

“Did the doctors have sex with you?”

Micky nods. “They had sex with me when I was a good boy and let them examine me without complaining.”

I shut my eyes and bury my face in Changmin’s neck, breathing deeply. My stomach rolls, and I’m pretty sure I’m going to throw up my dinner.

“I want you to go see a doctor tomorrow,” Junsu says, “but not one that is going to have sex with you after. Just a normal exam. You have a lot of bruises on your body. Does anything hurt, like deep inside you?”

“No.”

“Do you remember why you were beaten and tied up last night?”

“M-master was displeased with me,” Micky whispers.

“Why?”

“His … his friends said my asshole wasn’t tight enough.”

I lurch away from Changmin and head to the bathroom.

“Hyung!” Micky cries out.

“He’s okay,” Yunho says quickly.

I barely make it to the toilet and throw up my dinner. I’m shivering when a hand lands in the middle of my back. Changmin. I know it’s him without looking. He reaches past me and flushes the toilet. He kneels next to me and I cling to him shaking.

“Fuck, Min. I can’t …”

He whispers that it’s all right.

“It’s not all right,” I say back. “It’s not, and I ... fuck, yesterday I wondered what it would be like to have those lips around a dick. I did, and I …” I break away from him and curl up on the floor. “Just as awful as they are.”

“No, you’re not,” Changmin says. “You’re not. You didn’t make him or force him. You didn’t jerk off to it, did you?”

“No!”

“Then you’re fine. Don’t freak out. You are not like those men. And you’re helping him.”

Knuckles rap on the door, and Yunho is there with Micky standing behind him, scared and worried.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Micky whispers.

I shake my head and hold up a hand. “For what? I just ate something I shouldn’t have. I’m okay.”

Micky frowns and Changmin stands up and says, “Let’s go see if Jaejoong has ice cream in his freezer.”

Micky smiles widely and takes Changmin’s hand and lets him lead the way from the bathroom.

I stand up and lean over the sink to rinse the bile out of my mouth. Another hand touches my back, softer than Changmin’s, unsure. I lift my head and meet Yunho’s eyes through the mirror.

“You’ll be okay, Jaejoong. We really need Micky to go to the station, but we’ll wait until tomorrow. Junsu called and there are two different teams watching your building. We’re going to leave him in your care since this is where he feels comfortable. Make sure all your windows and doors are locked. Junsu and I are going to go back to the station and write up the reports and the transcript of what Micky told us. If he says anything else, let us know, okay?”

I nod. “Thank you.”

I follow Yunho out to the living room. Changmin, Junsu and Micky are eating ice cream in the middle of the floor.

“Hyung, do you want some?” Micky asks and holds out his spoon.

I shake my head. “No, I better not.”

Micky makes a face. “Yeah, I don’t think ice cream would taste good as throw up.”

The others laugh.

“We’re going to go,” Yunho says.

Micky frowns. “But why?”

“We need to go home,” Junsu says. “Jaejoong is going to bring you to where we work tomorrow, and then you’ll get to see us again, okay?”

“Okay, Junsu-hyung. Thanks for teaching me about animals.”

“Anytime, kid.”

Micky leans over their ice cream and kisses Junsu’s cheek. “That’s okay, right, Jaejoong-hyung? A kiss on the cheek?”

“Yeah,” I say. “That’s okay.”

Micky stands up and tugs on Yunho’s arm, and Yunho bends down so Micky can kiss his cheek, too.

Yunho laughs and picks him up and twirls him around. “We’ll see you tomorrow, kid. Okay?”

“Okay, Yunho-hyung.”

“Go finish your ice cream.”

Yunho puts him down and Micky lies next to Changmin, mirroring the way his legs are bent at the knee and he’s leaning on his elbows.

My chest feels tight, thinking of this poor boy at the mercy of his masters.

Yunho and Junsu leave, and I shut the door quietly behind them. It’s almost nine oh clock.

“Okay, young man, bed time for you,” I say.

Micky stares at me, lower lip quivering.

“What?” I ask.

“I don’t want to go to bed.”

“But you have to.”

“A-are you going … but …”

Changmin frowns. “What did they do to you when they said it was bedtime?”

God, I don’t even want to know the answer to that.

But Micky talks anyway. “Bed is a place where everything happens.”

“Remember last night, when we slept in bed together?”

“Yes.”

“That’s what bedtime means. Sleeping.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“You need to take a shower or a bath first,” Jaejoong says.

“Again?” His voice cracks and he looks down embarrassed.

“Yes, you’re supposed to take a bath or a shower every day to stay clean.”

“Can you help me again, hyung?”

“Do you remember what I showed you last night?”

Micky nods.

“Then you don’t need help. A shower is supposed to be separate. It’s a private thing.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Go on.”

“C-can you help with the water?”

“I will,” Changmin says and I shoot him a grateful look.

They leave the living room and I sag into the couch with a sigh. Changmin reminds Micky to rinse out his bowl and I hear them in the kitchen, washing the dishes. After that, they go into the bathroom. I try to relax, mind whirling with too many thoughts and emotions.

I hope Micky is safe here. I hope that no one bothers us tonight, and no one tries to take him away from me.

A few minutes later, the couch dips and Changmin crawls over me. Our lips press together.

“You okay?” he whispers.

He stays off my body until I put my arms around his waist and yank him down. We shift and settle together, heads tilted, lips meeting again and again. He forces a leg between mine, thigh firm on my crotch. I moan into his mouth, gripping the back of his t-shirt until cloth rips.

He pulls away and smiles down at me. “I know you did not just rip one of my favorite shirts.”

I wince. “Sorry. Stressed out.”

He hums and our lips meet again. “We need to stop fucking only when you’re stressed out.”

I laugh. “Then we’d never have sex with each other.”

“We could fuck when we are feeling normal.”

I pull away from him and ponder him closely. “Are you asking me out?”

“No. I’m asking you to let me fuck you once when your emotions aren’t all crazy so you can actually pay attention to me and realize how amazing I am in bed.”

I laugh again. “You’re not arrogant at all.”

Changmin kisses me again. “I’m a sex god, and you know it.”

I smile, and let our lips touch and tongues dance and I relax and feel my worries slipping away.

That is until a very quiet voice whispers, “Hyungs?” behind us.

I tense and Changmin pulls away, turning to look at Yoochun in the doorway. He’s looking at the ground, naked and dripping wet.

Changmin gets up and says, “I forgot to show you where towels are, didn’t I?”

“I’m sorry for interrupting, hyungs.”

“It’s okay,” I reply and sit up.

Changmin takes Micky back to the bathroom. I rub my face in my hands, lips still tingling from Changmin’s kisses. It certainly has been a long time since the two of us made out. Even longer since we shared a bed. Sometimes I wonder what life would be like with Changmin as my boyfriend. A more permanent boyfriend than he had been before. We were both pretty young back then, unsure of what we wanted.

Now I know what I want, and maybe I’ve been so unsuccessful finding someone because they all get compared to Changmin. None of my recent boyfriends have been firm enough, and most of them have done what I wanted and been infatuated with me.

Changmin never lets me get away with any bullshit.

I rise from the couch and gather up the books and toys. I have nowhere to put them, so I clear a spot on the entertainment stand and put them on a middle shelf that Micky can reach. I pick up Changmin’s coat from a chair and hang it up by the door. The kitchen is clean, thanks to Changmin, and I make sure that everything perishable is in the fridge. I turn the lights off, all of them but the hall light.

Changmin and Micky are in my bed and Changmin is reading him a book. I recognize it as Charlotte’s Web. Micky’s eyes are wide, enraptured by the story. I lean over them and kiss both of their cheeks. I mutter that I’m going to go take a shower and Changmin nods without stopping the story.

The bathroom is still steamy from Micky’s shower. I turn the water on and strip. I don’t want to waste any time, and I shower as fast as I can. Considering our mini-make out session, I’m sure I could stroke off to thoughts of Changmin pretty easily, but I don’t want to accidentally think of the boy in my bed with him.

I dry off, wrap the towel around my waist and go to my bedroom. Changmin is sitting up with a dozing Micky leaning against him. I smile at him, and dress in sweatpants, no shirt.

I turn the lights off and climb into bed. It is still really early, and neither Changmin nor I are tired, but he knows me just like I know him and I won’t let Micky sleep alone, and Changmin won’t let me stay awake alone.

As soon as I’m settled, Micky is pressed against my side.

Another body leans over me and our lips meet in a soft kiss.

“Hyung?” Micky whispers, breaking off to yawn.

“Yeah?”

“How come Changmin gets to kiss you on the lips and I can’t?”

I swallow, unsure.

Changmin says, “Because I like him.”

“I like Jaejoong-hyung, too.”

“But it’s a different kind of like, dongsaeng. It’s a special kind of liking someone who is your same age and who you’re friends with. You don’t kiss just anyone on the lips. Only people you love.”

I feel Micky pout, and then he asks, “You love Jaejoong-hyung?”

“Love,” Changmin says. His fingers trace over my face and I lean into the touch. “Yes, dongsaeng, I love Jaejoong. He’s my best friend out of all my friends.”

“But … if you love him, doesn’t that mean you … you and he …”

I put my arm around Micky’s shoulder and squeeze him. “Did someone else tell you what love is?”

This time Micky swallows, fingers nervously pushing at my bare stomach. I should have put a shirt on.

“One … one master said that he hurt me because he loved me. But you don’t hurt each other.”

“No,” Changmin says. “That isn’t love, dongsaeng. Love is when you will do anything to keep the other person safe, and keep them healthy and happy. Love is when you’ve been supporting someone for so long that you can’t imagine what life would be like without them. Love is when you look at someone and your heart feels like it expands so much that it’s about to burst from your chest.”

Sort of like my chest is right now. I can’t breathe and try to find Changmin’s eyes in the dark to see what he looks like.

“Jaejoong-hyung sure is lucky.”

“Why is that?”

“Because all those things you said. I hope someone feels like that about me one day too.”

“You’re still really young. You’ll love someone and someone will love you one day.”

Micky murmurs against my chest, and I feel his breathing steady.

“Min?”

“Huh?”

I have to swallow a lump in my throat before I can say, “My heart feels like it’s about to burst out of my chest.”

He chuckles, fingers tracing the edge of my ear. “Don’t let it. That would be messy. I don’t want to clean that up.”

I bite my lip against a laugh. “Fucker.” After another moment, I continue, “Thanks for being here. I think I’d be insane if you weren’t here right now.”

He tugs on the top of my ear. “More insane.”

I reach over Micky and slug Changmin’s shoulder. He oofs and then grabs my hand and our fingers entwine. Lips press against my knuckles.

“Go to sleep, hyung,” he whispers.

I shift around until we’re in the same position as last night, Micky between us, but Changmin’s arms around us both. I can reach his shoulder and press a kiss to his skin.

“I love you, Min,” I whisper to the darkness.

He clears his throat, body moving, and then says, “Yeah. I … yeah.”

I smile and move my arm and drape it around his hip. “You’re such a dork.”

“Shut up, hyung.”

A few minutes later, Changmin says, “Jaejoong.”

“Huh?”

His hand squeezes my arm. “Even though you’re pretty full of fail, I love you, too.”

“So romantic, bitch.”

He squeezes harder. “Yeah, well, you tasted like throw up earlier. How is that romantic?”

“Yeah, right. You would not have kissed me if I did.”

“You needed me to kiss you. See what I go through for you? What hardships? I swear, you live to agonize me.”

“I live to love you.”

Changmin is silent for a moment and then says, “That was corny, even for you, hyung.”

“Yah! Dongsaeng.”

I slap his shoulder and the boy between us mumbles.

Changmin punches my arm. “Shut up. You’ll wake him up.”

“You shut up.”

“I wish I could shut you up.”

“Not with a boy between us.”

“Which is what I mean.”

“Sure.”

We are quiet again, and Changmin’s fingers are tracing random patterns on my arm.

“Jaejoong?”

“Yeah, Min?”

“I love you.”

I smile and whisper, “I love you,” back.

It’s so much easier to fall asleep after that.

I wake up when the body next to mine wriggles. Micky is trying not to make noise, but little whimpers escape his lips.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“May I go to the bathroom, please?”

I nod. “You don’t need to ask. Just get up and go.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Micky kisses my cheek and bounces out of bed.

I moan and roll over into his vacated space. The bathroom door shuts, and strong arms wrap around me.

“Morning.”

“Good morning,” I mutter into Changmin’s chest. I wrap my arms around his waist and smile. “I should make a habit of waking up next to you more often.”

“We should discuss that when I can’t smell your morning breath.”

“Yah!” I pull away from him and punch his chest.

Changmin laughs, twists us and pins me below him. He steals my breath with a kiss, but it’s a lot shorter than I want it.

“Don’t want to be interrupted again,” he says.

I sigh and nod.

He rolls away and off the bed. I glance at his morning erection just because I can.

I hear his voice talk to Micky for a moment and then Micky comes back to the bed and climbs up to me. My shirt is long and hanging off his shoulder again. Micky smiles, and it’s really the first time I’ve seen his face so relaxed.

“Changmin-hyung says to come and get you out of bed and to get ready to go to Yunho and Junsu’s work.”

I glance at the clock and realize it is almost nine in the morning. I can’t believe we slept that long, but after the stress and emotions of the last two days, it should not have surprised me.

I nod and hold out my hand. “Help me up.”

He laughs, delighted and free of fears. “You’re too big, hyung, I can’t pull you up.”

“Just push him,” Changmin says from the doorway. “Here. I’ll show you.”

“No, Min, I’ll—“

But I don’t move fast enough and Changmin put his hands on my hips and pushes me toward the edge of the bed and Micky laughs and pushes my legs and I’m slapping Changmin’s shoulders and I lose my balance and tumble to the floor with the blankets. Changmin over exerts himself and he half falls from the bed, hands planted on the floor. He steals a kiss and I smile.

Micky plops on Changmin’s back and laughs. “You two are silly.”

I smile at him.

“Who are you calling silly, kid?” Changmin twists around and wraps Micky in a hug and blows a raspberry against his neck, and Micky tries to twist away from him, laughing.

I pull myself up. “Stop fooling around and let’s go.”

Changmin grins at Micky and I open my mouth to tell him to knock it off, but he yanks me to the bed and the two of them tickle me until I admit that Changmin is my best, greatest friend in the entire world, and Micky is my other greatest friend in the entire world.


	3. Day 3: Loved

Micky is full of smiles all morning and I let him help me crack eggs in a pan for breakfast and fish out a few shells while he’s not looking. Changmin helps him get dressed and brush his teeth. His hair is long enough for a short ponytail, and he arches and smiles while I brush it.

“Where do Yunho and Junsu work?” Micky asks.

I freeze for a second, and then reply, “They work in a place where they help people.”

“What kind of people?”

“All kinds of people. They’re police officers.”

“Oh,” Micky looks pensive. “Does that mean they are cops?”

Changmin and I look at each other, both at a loss. Finally, I say, “Yes, they are.”

“Oh. But they’re your friends, right?”

“Yes.”

“So they can’t be bad, right?”

“No, they aren’t bad. Cops help people.”

“My masters always said that cops are mean.”

“I know. But your masters said that because they didn’t want you to go to the cops.”

“Because they were bad people, right, hyung?”

“Right.”

“Oh.” He takes a deep breath. “Am I a bad person?”

“What, no way!” I say and turn him around so I can hug him. “What they did to you was wrong, but you didn’t know it was wrong. And even if you did know it was wrong, they would still be the bad people because they forced you.”

Micky hugs me tightly. “I’m glad you’re not a bad person, hyung.”

I shut my eyes and nod. “No one should be treated like you were treated.”

“Lots of kids are.”

“I know. Yunho and Junsu are trying to stop it from happening. But they need your help.”

“Why?”

I lean away and touch his cheek. “Because you were there, and they need to know the names of your masters so they can stop them from doing this to other kids.”

Micky bites his lower lip and whispers, “But I’ll get in trouble.”

“No, you won’t. I won’t let you get in trouble.”

My phone rings and I answer it after seeing that it’s Yunho’s number.

“Hey, Jaejoong. We’re sending a car to you. One of the patrols says there are three guys down your street, well dressed and no reason to be in your neighborhood.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, we are.”

“Okay, driver’s name is TOP. He’s got blond hair and he’s a pretty big guy that always looks pissed at the world. His partner is Dragon, who you’ll recognize by the tattoo on his shoulder. He’ll show you a badge.”

“Okay. Thanks, Yunho.”

“Don’t leave the building without them. Wait until he comes and knocks on your door and escorts you. We have a very valuable witness with you.”

“I understand.”

“We have everything set up and waiting. They should be there in a couple minutes.”

I nod, sigh and end the call.

Changmin sits next to me and Micky is more or less draped over our laps. As I tell them about Yunho’s call, I lean into Changmin’s shoulder and he kisses my head.

Micky giggles.

“What?” I ask, opening an eye.

“I like watching you kiss.”

“Why?” Changmin asks, but I frown.

“Because you both like it a lot, and that makes it better.”

I look at Changmin and smile and I don’t protest when he presses a kiss to my mouth.

Micky laughs again and says, “Oh my god, you two are so cute.”

Changmin sticks his tongue out at Micky, and he laughs harder.

Someone knocks on the door and we all freeze. Changmin stands up, and I put my arms around Micky just in case. He checks the peep hole and says, “Who is it?”

A muffled voice replies, “TOP and Dragon.”

I stand up and nod to Changmin. He cracks the door open and looks at the badge, and then opens it wider.

The two officers come in and they are just as Yunho described them with TOP much taller and wider than the skinnier Dragon. He has a very intricate tattoo on his shoulder and TOP’s hair is blond.

Dragon smiles at Micky. “Hey, kid. Are you ready to go?”

Micky swallows nervously and looks at me. I nod, and then he nods and says, “Yes.”

I stand up and let Micky cling to my hand. We all head out of the apartment and down the stairs. Their car is parked in the No Parking Zone. The three of us climb in the back with Micky between us, and he’s shaking slightly.

“It’s okay,” I tell him.

Changmin looks at me and says, “Someone needs to tell you that, too. It’s okay. He’ll be okay.”

I nod, still worried. Changmin’s fingers trail over my neck.

The trip to the station seems longer than it really is. Micky starts shaking when TOP stops the car and announces that we are there, and then he looks out the window and sees Yunho and Junsu and he smiles widely.

“Can we get out now?” he asks.

Changmin laughs and climbs out of the car and I climb out the other side. Micky scrambles across the short distance between them and shouts, “Junsu-hyung.”

Junsu picks him up and lets the boy cling to his back and kiss his cheek. “Hey, Micky. How are you doing today?”

“I’m good.”

“Nothing scary?”

“Nope! Changmin and Jaejoong kiss a lot though. They like each other so much their hearts explode.”

Yunho smirks at me and Junsu laughs and I look away and blush.

Changmin laughs and rubs Micky’s hair. “You weren’t supposed to tell them that.”

“That’s okay,” Yunho says. “We already knew that anyway.”

Yunho and Junsu lead the way into the station and lots of people say hi to them and look over at us. I see Micky curling in on himself. Junsu must feel the tension because he says, “It’s okay, Micky. No one here will hurt you. And you don’t have to talk to all these people.”

Micky nods, but he still looks terrified.

We all enter a room and Junsu puts Micky down. He immediately comes to me and hides, burying his face in my side. There is a woman in the room, sitting in a chair. She is beautiful with long black hair. She’s wearing pants and pretty green shirt.

“Hi Micky.”

Micky peeks from behind me and mutters hello.

The woman stands up and bows and Yunho introduces her as Sooyoung. She gestures toward three chairs and asks us to sit.

Yunho and Junsu head for the door.

“Junsu hyung?” Micky says. “Are you leaving?”

“We’ll be back.”

“Don’t go, please.”

Junsu looks at Yunho and Yunho nods. “Okay,” Junsu says. “I won’t go.”

I sit in a chair and Micky climbs in my lap.

Sooyoung frowns at us, but says nothing. Changmin holds my hand and Junsu sits close enough that Micky can hold his hand.

“He forms attachments quickly,” Sooyoung says. “That’s unusual.”

“And irrelevant,” Junsu says.

“Right, sorry. Micky, Junsu says he asked you some questions last night.”

Micky swallows and nods. “Did I answer them wrong?”

“No, you did just fine. Can you tell me some more about where you used to live?”

“Like what?”

Sooyoung tilts her head, smiles and says, “Tell me what’s different about where you used to live and staying with Jaejoong.”

I stiffen and I notice Junsu frowning, but he says nothing.

Micky sits up and smiles. “I like it a lot more at Jaejoong-hyung’s house.”

“Why is that?”

“Because he doesn’t hurt me.”

“What doesn’t he do that your masters did do to you?”

Micky sucks his lower lip into his mouth and his arms wrap around himself. “He doesn’t hit me, not at all. And … and he doesn’t pee on me or … He doesn’t let me suck on his dick either. He says I’m not supposed to do that to anyone. And he hasn’t had sex with me. I haven’t had sex in two days. That is so weird.”

Sooyoung smiles, but before she can ask another question, Micky says, “Oh and Jaejoong-hyung lets me eat real food and not just come.”

I make a face and I see it mirrored on Changmin’s, but the two others keep their faces blank.

“You like staying with Jaejoong?”

Micky nods. “So much. He’s so nice to me. And Changmin-hyung too.”

“Can you tell me some of the other things your masters did to you?”

“Like what?”

“What was a normal day like for you? What’s the first thing you did in the morning?”

Micky bites his lip and rubs his arm. The bruises are fading, but still there. “That depends.”

“On what?”

“On who my master was.”

“Tell me about your last master.”

“Master made me bend over so he could fuck me every morning. And then he’d make me eat his come and then—“

I shut my eyes and Changmin squeezes my hand. I don’t want to listen to this, but Micky is still talking and rambling and going on and on about being hit for the smallest infractions, being passed from one man to another and being spanked and played with for hours and hours, tied up and gagged and tortured with things he didn’t even know the names of.

When he ends with a very quiet, “Master liked to hear me scream,” a tear falls from my eye and I tighten my hold around Micky’s stomach.

Everything is quiet and then Micky says, “Junsu-hyung?”

“What?”

“Are you really a cop?”

“Yes, I am.”

“And Yunho-hyung, too?”

“Yes.”

“Hyung says you don’t hurt people, that you help people.”

“We do. That’s what cops are for. To help people.”

“Hyung says that if I tell you my masters’ names that you can stop them from being bad to other kids.”

“It will definitely help.”

Micky looks at me and I smile at him. His lips thin and he nods once and says, “My last master’s name was Lee Sooman.”

My eyes widen, so do Junsu’s. There are a lot of Lee Sooman’s in Korean, but we both are thinking of the entertainment mogul.

“And my other masters were Han Seunghyun, and someone named Choi, but I can’t remember his first name, I just called him Master Choi, and Lee Sungmin and Park Youngsaeng. But that’s all I remember.”

Junsu smiles at him after recovering from his shock. “Thank you, Micky. That will really help us a lot.”

“Can we go home now?”

“We need to have a doctor look at you, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. And he won’t have sex with me?”

“No, Micky. He won’t.”

“Can Jaejoong-hyung stay with me?”

“Yes, he can.”

I smile reassuringly down at Micky, even though my insides are twisting and I want to do nothing more than wish the last two days away.

Junsu leads us to another room. This one has a table and cabinets and a sink. It actually looks like a doctor’s office. There is a man there. He is wearing black pants and button up shirt. The only thing that says he’s the doctor is the stethoscope around his neck. He smiles widely and says, “Hey there. I’m Doctor Lee.”

Micky swallows, and his hand tightens around mine.

Junsu notices his apprehension and says, “You can call him Donghae.”

“Can I really?”

“Yes,” Donghae says. “That’s okay.”

Micky smiles at me.

“Sit right up here,” Donghae says and pats the padded table top. “I’m going to check your eyes and your ears and your heart and your nose and your mouth and well … pretty much everything.”

Micky swallows nervously, but nods. Donghae asks him about his favorite things and Micky talks about the books Changmin bought him and the animals Junsu showed him. Micky laughs and laughs when Donghae checks his reflexes on his knee and his leg jerks up.

“Can you take off your shirt for me?”

Micky freezes.

“It’s so I can examine your lungs and your heart. Do you know what lungs are?”

Micky shakes his head. And Donghae moves a model of the upper human body over to Micky and tells him about all the different parts in his body. After he’s done, Micky is less nervous and takes his shirt off.

Donghae frowns. “Quite a bit of bruising. Do your ribs hurt at all?”

“No, Donghae-hyung. They did a couple days ago, but they’re okay now.”

“Good.”

“This might be cold,” Donghae says. He puts the stethoscope against Micky’s chest and tells him to breathe in and out, and then listens to his heart, front and back.

“I need to check the rest of you,” Donghae said and taps his leg. “Will you take the rest of your clothes off?”

Micky’s eyes find mine and I nod. “It’s okay. He’s not going to hurt you.”

“Do you want some privacy?” Donghae asks and holds up a hospital gown.

Micky rolls his eyes and says, “No. It’s not like I haven’t been naked in a room full of men before. It’s actually weird to have clothes on.”

Anger rises in me as Micky unbuttons his pants.

Donghae doesn’t watch, but turns to us and explains the next step in examining him. Making sure certain muscles and organs haven’t been affected by the way he was treated. Depending on what he finds, he may want Micky to go to a hospital for an ultrasound and an MRI. Any evidence of abuse can really help their case, but one trauma at a time.

Micky rolls on his stomach when Donghae says to, and Donghae lightly pushes against his lower back asking if anything hurts.

Micky shakes his head and then says, “Only the bruises.”

“But nothing deep inside.”

“Nope.”

“And when you pee, it doesn’t hurt or sting?”

“Nope.”

“Good. That’s good. This part might be a little weird, okay? But I’m not going to hurt you.”

I lean against Changmin when Donghae presses a finger inside Micky’s body. Donghae mutters the entire time about what he’s feeling and asking if anything hurts.

“Fingers never hurt,” Micky says. He looks more than comfortable, laying his face on his hands, arms bent, hips raised a little bit.

Donghae does not look comfortable at all, and I don’t blame him. Doctor or not, this nonchalance shown from a kid having a finger in his ass is disconcerting.

Donghae pulls his finger away and throws the glove in the biomedical trash. “Well, there’s a lot of scar tissue, but everything else seems more or less normal. Put your clothes back on, Micky. I need to talk to Junsu outside.”

“Okay. Thanks for being nice, Donghae-hyung.”

Donghae smiles and ruffles Micky’s hair. He and Junsu leave the room for a minute and I shut my eyes, listening to Micky get dressed. As soon as he is through, he climbs up in my lap and kisses my cheek.

“You look sad, hyung.”

I smile and hug him. “Just really upset over what happened to you.”

“Oh. I’m okay. Donghae said so.”

“Yeah, I know.”

The door opens and Junsu returns followed by Sooyoung. She smiles at Micky and says, “I want you to come and talk to me again, okay?”

Micky swallows nervously. He had been doing that a lot lately.

“Just for a few minutes. Junsu and Yunho need to talk to your hyungs alone, okay?”

“I have to go by myself with you?”

I stiffen and Changmin squeezes my hand.

“Just for a few minutes, okay?”

Micky looks at me.

“It’s okay,” I say, even though I don’t want him out of my sight.

We all leave the makeshift doctor’s office and go back to the first room. Changmin and I stay outside with Junsu and I smile at Micky just before the door shuts. Junsu motions us to a room next to it, and we go in and we can hear the questions she asks.

“Have you ever gone to school?”

“No. Jaejoong-hyung already told me about school. It sounds like fun.”

“It can be. What about to the grocery store?”

“What’s a grocery store?”

“It’s where you can buy food.”

“Oh, no. I’ve never been there. This is the first time I’ve really been anywhere. Usually, I’m not let out of the car.”

“You’ve been staying with Jaejoong and Changmin for two days, right?”

“Right.”

“Do they live together?”

Changmin and I frown at the tone in her question. Junsu sighs and shakes his head.

“Live like in the same place? I don’t think so. Changmin is always over at Jaejoong’s house, but he said yesterday that he has his own apartment. But he likes being at Jaejoong’s. They’re really nice to each other.”

“Do they kiss?”

Junsu growls and moves around us and out the door. Micky answers the question and then a moment later, Junsu’s voice says, “Sooyoung, thanks. Micky, come on. We’re all done here.”

“But Junsu—“

“I agreed to let you ask him questions about himself. Not who he’s staying with.”

“I think it’s relevant.”

“Yunho and I don’t.”

“Of course you don’t. You wouldn’t.”

Junsu says nothing else and then a moment later, our door opens again and Micky comes right to me. I pick him up and he buries his face in my neck and asks if we can go home now.

I nod. “Yeah. We’re going home now.”

“I’ll have TOP and Dragon drive you back to your apartment,” Junsu says. “Yunho is working on gathering up photos of people whose names match those that Micky said. We need him to pick them out, but it won’t be until tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“Take care of your hyungs,” Junsu says and ruffles Micky’s hair again. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Did I do good, Junsu-hyung?”

“Yes, dongsaeng. You did very well.”

“Good.”

Micky clings to my neck and I carry him from the station. TOP and Dragon are waiting for us outside. We all climb in and halfway home I ask, “Can we stop at the store? I need groceries. I can’t really afford to eat out every day.”

TOP and Dragon agree and Dragon calls in to the station that we are stopping at a store.

“This is a grocery store,” I tell Micky. “We’re going to buy food. Keep a hold of my hand and don’t run off, okay?”

He nods.

To speed things up, I tell Changmin a list of things I know I need and he goes off by himself. I head to produce, because there’s a difference between buying something in a box and buying something fresh, and I don’t trust Changmin to pick out the right things.

Dragon and TOP trail us, looking every inch the bodyguards they are.

Micky has a lot of questions about fruits and vegetables and what I’m buying and I do my best to explain everything to him. He is so smart and never asks the same question twice. He learns fast and is more than eager. It takes about twice as long as I normally would because I’m explaining things to him, like the differences in flavor between purple onions and white onions.

When I have all the produce I need, I head to the meat counter.

Micky’s hand suddenly tightens in mine and I look up and stop. There are two men in suits talking to Changmin, and I quickly slip into an aisle and out of sight.

Micky is shaking hard and I pick him up and hug him tightly and whisper at him that they won’t see us. Dragon and TOP stay at the front of the aisle, watching Changmin.

“Do you know who they are?” I whisper, and Micky nods.

“What are their names?”

“Eunhyuk and Yesung. They’re friends with my last master.”

I see Dragon write that down, and then TOP motions toward Changmin and a moment later, he’s with us. Dragon slips away, probably to follow the men out the door.

“What did they say to you?” TOP asks.

Changmin looks shaken and he replies, “They said that they though Micky was dead when they threw him in Jaejoong's car. And that now that he's not dead, their boss doesn’t want Micky back, just wants the money for him. Seems like Micky is worth about two hundred million won.”

“They didn’t say who their boss was?”

“No.”

“So two hundred million won. Did they give you a date?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow. By noon.”

“And if they don’t have it?”

“They’ll take him back.”

Micky whimpers against my neck and I hug him tightly.

“Don’t worry, kid,” TOP says. “We won’t let them take you.”

Dragon returns. “They got in a black car, waved at me and left. The license plate isn’t in the system.”

“Can we please go?” Micky asks, shivering.

“Yeah,” TOP says. “Let’s go.”

I need more groceries than this, but they herd us through the checkout. While driving the rest of the way, Dragon asks for additional officers to stake out my apartment building.

My cell phone rings and Yunho’s number flashes up.

“Hey Jaejoong. Look, this is getting a little dangerous, and I’d rather be prepared than not. You and Changmin pack up some bags and come and stay with Junsu and me for a little while. Okay?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“I’ll call your employers, and explain the situation to them. I don’t want you guys outside unless you have to be.”

“Okay.”

“Junsu will be at the apartment to let you guys in.”

I end the call and tell Changmin what’s up. He shuts his eyes with a sigh and nods.

“God, what I do for you,” he mutters and kisses my cheek.

I smile and whisper that I love him. He grunts and tightens his arm around my shoulder.

It takes only a few minutes to pack up the things I need for a week’s stay. And then Changmin gives Dragon a list of things at his apartment, as well as his key to get things for him later. He says he doesn’t need to go with because he’s not nearly as picky as I am. I punch his shoulder for that one.

Junsu is waiting for us outside of a really nice apartment building. There is a doorman and a lock and everything. I immediately feel for secure when we walk into the lobby. Junsu introduces us to the doorman, and then leads us to the elevator.

Junsu looks at Micky and smiles. “You okay, kid?”

Micky nods. “Just scared.”

“Yeah, so are we. But we won’t let them take you back okay?”

Micky nods again. “Can I … I’m really tired.”

“Do you want to take a nap?” I ask.

“Please.”

Junsu leads us down a hall and explains, “We only have a two bedroom, but Yunho and I don’t mind sharing a bed.”

“I bet not,” TOP mutters and earns a glare from Junsu.

“We don’t either,” Changmin says to Junsu with a smirk.

“I didn’t think you would. What about Micky?”

“He’s spent the last two nights sleeping with us,” I reply.

Junsu frowns, but nods. “I guess that’s okay, though Sooyoung would disagree.”

He swipes a card in the slot by the door and it turns green, allowing him to enter. The hall is basic, with a shoe closet and a table that is piled high with mail and other things. We take our shoes off and Junsu leads us through a hallway, pointing out a half bath and then we enter the main area. The kitchen and living room are connected, separated by a table set for four people. The decorations are utilitarian, not much of a surprise from two cops. Everything is pretty clean, though there are some sweaters hanging on the back of chairs, and dishes in the sink. The kitchen is a good size, easy for me to cook in.

Dragon and TOP put our groceries on the counter and then they say they’ll keep in touch and they leave.

Junsu shows us to our room. It’s more obviously a guest room rather than one that gets used every night. The bed is a queen, larger than mine, with blue linens. There is a walk-in closet and a small table. Changmin puts my bag down on the table.

I carefully put Micky on the bed. He’s shaking a little but crawls under the covers. I press a kiss to his forehead. He clings to my arm, unwilling to let me go.

“Stay, please, please don’t leave me.”

Junsu frowns and I smile at him softly. I climb onto the bed, over the covers and let him curl up around my lap.

Changmin and Junsu exchange a look and I shoo them away. They leave the door open just a little and in the silence I start singing a song that I remember my mom singing to me.

Micky sighs and relaxes, white fingers releasing their grip on the blanket.

My eyes shut and after only a few minutes, I trail off in the middle of the song, body too tired to do anything but sleep.

I wake up when Micky screams, and his hands push into my stomach. My eyes fly open and he’s looking at me, gasping, and then crying and falling into me.

I soothe him with quiet words and rub his back. Changmin appears in the doorway, concerned and climbs into the bed with us, holding Micky from the other side.

“Sorry, hyungs. Nightmare.”

“It’s okay,” I say. “It’s almost dinner time. Do you want to help me cook?”

He lifts his tear stained face and rubs his nose with his hand. “Yeah.”

“Come on.” I wipe his cheeks. “No more tears today, okay?”

“Okay.”

We make dokkbokki with tofu and I let him measure the rice and water for the rice cooker. I show him how to measure the ingredients for the kochujang sauce, and he spills a little oil and then some sugar, wincing like I’m going to hit him. But I just tell him to clean it up.

Junsu and Yunho arrive home and Micky smiles so widely at them and laughs when Yunho picks him up and ruffles his hair.

“Thanks for letting us come to your house, hyung. I like it here.”

“So do we. What did you do today?”

“I took a nap with Jaejoong-hyung and we cooked dokkbokki. Come on. It’s so spicy and good.”

Junsu face blanches at the word spicy, but Yunho grins and leads them into the kitchen. Yunho and Junsu thank me for making dinner and we all sit down to eat.

Junsu coughs after the first bite.

Micky laughs. “It’s not that spicy.”

“I think Jaejoong is trying to kill us,” he says, drinking a glass of milk.

Micky laughs again.

After dinner, Changmin washes the dishes, and the rest of us go into the living room. Junsu has a whole collection of movies and lets Micky pick out one about robots to watch. He and Junsu squish into an arm chair, and I sit next to Yunho.

“You know,” he says with a smirk. “This movie is about two hours long.”

“Yeah.”

“And Junsu and I can watch Micky for two hours.”

“And?”

Yunho rolls his eyes. “Go get that man of yours out of the kitchen and into a bed. Sheesh.”

I smile and shake my head. “I’m not really in the mood.”

“I didn’t necessarily mean for that, but just … you know. You two time.”

I listen to the water run in the kitchen. “We’re not really … together. I don’t know. It’s confusing. We dated like four years ago, and then we stopped, and then we were friends, and then we were friends who slept together, and now we’re … friends that love each other. I don’t know.”

Yunho smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I know. Trust me. There are supplies for stuff in the drawer of the table in that room. Just go.”

I sigh and get up.

“Jaejoong-hyung?”

I smile at Micky. “I’m going to go lay back down for a little while. Yunho and Junsu will stay with you and watch the movie.”

Micky smiles at them and turns back to the TV.

I walk to the kitchen, grab Changmin’s arm and pull him with me.

“What the hell, hyung?”

“We’ve been given a babysitting reprieve,” I reply and shut the door to the bedroom. I open the drawer and smile at the box of condoms and lube. There’s also lotion in there and I take that out, toss it onto the bed and say, “You’re massaging my back.”

Changmin scoffs. “What?”

I pull my t-shirt over my head and kneel on the bed. “I’m stressed out. You’re massaging my back.”

I can picture him rolling his eyes, but he picks up the bottle of lotion. I settle in the middle of the bed, head on a pillow, arms wrapped around it. I jerk in surprise as cold liquid drops on my back.

“Fucker,” I mutter.

He laughs and straddles my ass. His hands spread the lotion around lightly, he adds more and then digs his fingers into my muscles. My eyes shut with a moan and I try to relax into his touches. He massages me for a long time, not complaining or talking.

“Magical hands, Changmin,” I mutter.

“Magical everything,” he replies and then lowers his hips and presses his erection against my ass.

Just like that, I go from being relaxed to horny. Moaning, I lift my hips and he leans over me, hands by my head, lips on my neck, brushing over the sensitive areas where neck meets shoulder. His thrusts are light and agonizing, pushing my throbbing erection into the bed.

“Roll over,” he growls.

I shiver in anticipation and do as he says. He sits back on his feet and as soon as he can, unbuttons my jeans. I lift my hips and he pulls them down along with my boxers. I curl my legs up so he can take them completely off. He unbuttons his jeans and pushes them and boxers down his thighs, freeing his erection.

I smile and then flip around, on my knees and elbows. I open my mouth and he whimpers just as my tongue touches the soft head and slips into the slit of his dick. His other hand tangles in my hair and he lets go of the base of his cock. I suck the head into my mouth, teasing the ridge with my lips for a moment. He gasps and his hips jerk forward. I gag from the suddenness of a cock in the back of my throat and glare up at him.

He smiles, unrepentant and slowly rocks forward, into my mouth and throat. I roll my eyes and let him, taking as much of him as I can. His hands and fingers run up and down my back and shoulders. I cup his balls and he yanks completely away with a gasp.

“Nope. None of that.”

“Gonna come already?” I ask and lick my lips.

Changmin moans, eyes shut and leans down for a kiss that I’m more than happy to give him. He presses back and I follow the direction, lying in the middle of the bed with my legs spread. His long fingers curl around my dick and stroke slow, pulling moans and whimpers from our kiss. He touches me only a little and then brings his hand up to his mouth.

“There’s lube in that same drawer,” I offer.

“There was lube and you grabbed the lotion? What is wrong with you?”

I smack his arm. “Not everything is about sex, dongsaeng.”

“Should be,” he mutters and leaves the bed to get the lube. While he’s up, he finishes undressing and then crawls over me, gorgeously naked. He covers his fingers with lube. I lift my legs, hands behind my knees. He licks his lips and then presses fingers inside me. He doesn’t bother with one at a time, two stretching me right away and I agree with him. It’s been at least a week since I last got laid. No time for patience.

“You know you’re beautiful right?” he asks as he adds more lube to his hand and rubs his dick.

I smile and reply, “Of course. You know you’re sexy, right?”

“Of course,” he returns.

The head of his erection breaches my body easily and we both moan. I shift my legs, adjusting as he presses completely inside me, eyes shut tight, mouths open. Our tongues meet and he thrusts lightly, pulling mewls and whimpers from my throat again. When his slick hand wraps around my dick, I lose control, cry out and bite down on the shoulder by my face. It only takes a few pumps of his hand and I’m coming all over our bodies. He speeds up, grunting from the muscles clenching around his cock.

Our lips meet again for only a moment, and then he breaks away, eyes shut tight, spasming through his release.

He falls on top of me.

“Fuck,” I mutter and try to push him off. His back is heaving with his breaths, and he ignores my attempts to push him away.

Laughing, he turns his head and puts all of his weight on me, stealing my breath.

I squirm and hit his shoulder and he moans my name, so low and desperate and just like that, we’re both ready for round two, and round two flows into three and after I add to the growing mess on his stomach and chest, I fall into him, and his arms wrap around me and everything is thankfully dark and quiet enough and I’m half asleep before Changmin whispers my name.

“What?” I mutter darkly into his chest.

His body rumbles with low laughter. He runs his hands through my sweaty hair and presses a kiss to my head. “I love you. But we’re dirty and we have to go shower.”

I huff and reply, “Fine. Ruin the perfect after-sex glow.” I push up, using his chest.

He lifts his arms above his head, smirking at me.

“What?”

“You’re so cute when you’re all sex-rumpled.” He pinches my cheek.

I yank my head away from him and smack his arm. “Hate you,” I mutter and try to climb off the bed. My lower body is sore and too well-fucked to actually move.

He comes up behind me and puts his arms around my waist to steady me. He kisses my shoulder and my cheek and my neck over and over until I’m laughing and turning around in his arms. Just like that, naked and covered in come, he leads me backwards and into the bathroom across the hall. We kiss while we shower, always touching, never apart.

Changmin washes my hair and I rub his body down with my girly smelling loufa that he complains about. I sigh and lean into him when he washes me and three fingers slip into my stretched body to clean me up. I shiver and we kiss again and again.

It’s so easy to whisper “I love you.”

He smiles and returns the endearment.

We’re both little more than jelly when we’re finally dry and dressed, and we stumble out into the main room, his arm around me.

“Not in the mood, huh?” Yunho says with a smirk.

Micky smiles widely at me and as soon as I’m sitting, he’s in my lap and hugging me tightly. I hug him back.

“You guys took forever,” Micky says. “Forever. Junsu-hyung says that’s because you’re both horny lovebirds.”

I blush and Changmin laughs and ruffles Micky’s hair. “Yep. That’s about it.”

Micky smiles and then looks at me closely. “Yunho-hyung says that it’s okay if you two have sex because you’re in love. But that we can’t do it with you, because we’re not in love with you. We like you, but not love.”

I meet Changmin’s gaze and he kisses my cheek. “He’s right. Yunho should keep his mouth shut, but he’s right.”

Junsu snorts. “You don’t really know how loud you scream when you’re getting fucked, do you, Jaejoong?”

I blush even harder.

Micky smiles and hugs me. “Changmin is lucky, because you’re so pretty.”

“Thanks, dongsaeng. Now what are we doing?”

“Yunho hyung said they have games to play here and we were just waiting for you two.”

“I think I’m too tired to play games right now.”

Micky frowns. “Oh. Okay. What about you, Changmin-hyung?”

“Yeah. I’ll play. We’ll let the princess relax.”

I lightly smack his arm, and Micky laughs and climbs off my lap and tugs on Changmin’s arm. I watch them argue over a board game and then let my eyes slip close.

I wake up only when I’m placed gently in a bed and Changmin kisses my lips softly. Another body presses against my side and I hum and say a sleepy hi to Micky and he kisses my cheek. The lights go out and the bed dips and I’m wrapped up in Changmin’s arms and warm and happy and asleep again.

The next day, we have breakfast and I let Micky cut up vegetables for omelets. He’s awed when I flip the omelet without a spatula, and I let him try with his omelet. As I expect, it ends up as a mess on the counter, but Micky laughs and scoops it up and eats it anyway.

We get ready to go, and Yunho and Junsu escort us to the police station. There is a prominent limp in Junsu’s step that has Changmin smirking and poking fun at the guy.

At the station, Yunho shows Micky a lot of pictures and he picks out three of his old masters definitely, but the other two he says were a long time ago and he can’t really remember what they look like. Yunho assures him that it’s okay, and that he’s done so well and helped them so much.

When they’re done, Junsu takes Micky around the station and explains to him what everything is for and people say hi to him.

Yunho smiles at me. “This is such a good break for us,” he says. “We have warrants ready for searches of their properties. Wow. Today is going to be fun. TOP and Dragon are going to escort you back to our place, and I want you guys to stay there until this case is more or less closed. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” I say. “It’s nice of you to let your space as a safe house.”

Yunho smiles, and then he hands me some papers. “These are guardianship papers,” he explains. “Power of attorneys. Documents that if you sign them, you’ll be the official guardian of Micky. Both of your names are on it, but if just you’re willing, Jaejoong, then that’s okay, too. This is completely unorthodox, and we wouldn’t normally do it, but Micky is comfortable with you, and we want him to stay that way, just in case we need to ask him more questions or have him testify. Or if neither of you are willing, that’s okay. It is a lot to ask, we know, but we wanted to offer it to you first before we took custody of him.”

I swallow and look at Changmin. His eyes are wide, and then he smirks. “You told me you were on the pill, and now look, after one night of sex, I have a kid.”

I stare at him, and Yunho chuckles, and I huff and smack his arm. “Fucker.”

Changmin smiles and says sincerely, “I’ve been here with Jaejoong since he found Micky. I wouldn’t just abandon him now.”

“Well?”

“Is this permanent?” I ask.

Yunho shrugs. “If you want it to be. Right now the papers say for the duration of the case, which could be months or years, depending on appeals and evidence we gather. After that, you can petition for custody and have a child social worker that isn’t biased like Sooyoung talk to Micky, and then you can make it permanent.”

“Wow.”

I look at Changmin and he shrugs. “It’s your decision.”

“What if we don’t?”

“He’ll be placed in government custody.”

“Foster homes?”

“Yep.”

“Do I have to decide right now?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to sign it all without reading it. Just let me know tomorrow.”

I nod, eyes on the papers, not really seeing them.

Yunho leaves us alone, and I lean against Changmin’s shoulder. When my parents told me to have kids whether I was married or not, I don’t think they had this in mind.

“I need to call my mother,” I say.

“Yeah. You better.”

With a sigh, I stand up and head toward the exit. Changmin goes over to where Junsu and Micky are.

As soon as I’m outside, I light a cigarette and dial my mother’s number.

“JaeJae! How are you?”

“Um, hey, Mom. I have a problem. Or … something.”

“What’s wrong, dear?”

I start at the beginning and tell her everything about Micky and Changmin helping me and my feelings about Changmin, and then Yunho and Junsu and the papers to gain legal authority over the boy.

“You’re not playing with me, right, son? This isn’t a practical joke?”

“Omma, no.”

I light another cigarette and listen to her breathe.

“What have I always told you, since you were his age, ten years old and crushing after our cute neighbor?”

“Always follow your heart,” I mutter.

“Good. And what does your heart tell you to do right now?”

“Sign the papers.”

I can almost hear her smiling. “Then why are you calling me?”

“What would you have done if I just showed up with some ten year old kid?”

“Wondered who you got pregnant.”

“Exactly.”

His mom laughs. “Bring him down when you and Changmin get settled. I always did like that man.”

“Just because he loves your cooking.”

“Yeah.”

I end the call, and light another cigarette.

“You’re going to have to quit smoking those,” Changmin whispers. His arm snakes around my waist and I toss the cigarette away.

“Are you going to call your mother?” I ask and lean into his shoulder.

“Maybe after it’s finalized. She’ll scream and drive over here and forbid me to do it if I call her first.”

I shiver, remembering the last time I’d met Mrs. Shim. She was tiny but loud and had told anyone that would listen that I was her disgusting son’s disgusting boyfriend. “Good idea.”

He chuckles and then stands in front of me, blocking out anything but him. He meets my eyes and says, “Are you sure you want to do this? It’s kind of like when a gay couple gets a dog, but way more responsibility.”

“Yeah, I-I know, but twenty-six years old, and … I don’t know. It’s scary. Someone needs to take care of him, and what if he gets put with a family that doesn’t care?”

Changmin nods. “Between the money I get from the bookstore and your bar tending shifts, do you think we’ll have enough money for a new apartment? Two bedroom, because he can’t sleep with us forever, and in a better neighborhood where he can go to school?”

I clutch his shirt and sigh. “Why do you have to be so smart and think of everything?”

“I want it in writing that you think I’m smart.”

“Keep dreaming, dongsaeng.”

“Keep dreaming of you, and us.” He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to my lips.

“God, this is insane.”

“You’re insane. But I still love you.”

“Oh god, Minnie, I love you.” I wrap my arms around his stomach and press my face to his chest. “I’m sorry it took something like this to show me how much I love you, but at the same time, I’m glad. I don’t think I ever would have realized how important you are to me.”

His hands trail through my hair and he says, “Same here, hyung. So you want a kid, huh?’

I smile and nod. “Yeah. Micky … he’s pretty cool. I hope we can take care of him.”

“We will. I don’t want to inflate your ego or anything, but you’re great with your nieces and nephews, and kids seem to love you.”

I put my hand on his chest. “You don’t have to sign the papers.”

He smiles and says, “Just try and stop me.”

“Fucker,” I mutter and lean my head on his shoulder.

We stay that way until someone chuckles. We turn and see Junsu and Micky by the door.

“See,” Junsu says. “I told you they ran off to find somewhere to cuddle.”

Micky laughs behind his hand and runs over to us. Changmin picks him up and Micky smiles so widely when Changmin kisses his cheek.

Changmin smirks at me “Like I said, just try to stop me.”

I put my arms around them both and Micky’s arm wraps around my neck and we stand there until Junsu tells us to break up the love fest and get inside with his very important witness.

♥  
♥  
♥

Epilogue – Six months later –

“Do you like this apartment?” I ask Micky as the three of us walk around the empty space. It’s a two bedroom with two bathrooms and a huge kitchen and living space.

“Yes, it’s pretty.”

“I like the loft,” Changmin says and points up. There is a set of steep stairs that leads to nothing more than a small balcony. The design doesn’t make much sense to me.

“Maybe you can sleep up there then,” I reply.

Micky giggles. He stands in the middle of the living room arms spread and just smiles at nothing. He’s wearing his school uniform still. Changmin had picked him up right after school and brought him there to meet me. He spins once and then twice, sock slipping over the hardwood.

He’s grown so much over the last six months. After a few books and study sessions, Micky caught up with other kids his age. His brain soaks up knowledge faster than I can comprehend. The one master that taught him to read and write definitely saved him from being too far behind the other kids in his class.

At Yunho’s suggestion, we made a name up for him, choosing a common family name of Park and the name Yoochun, which meant plentiful, and I am reminded everyday of all the many things that Micky has brought us. The love and the smiles. He’s such a great boy, and growing up so fast and so well after the hell that his life used to be.

The case against his masters was easily prosecuted after Yunho and Junsu found countless child slaves and private documents during their searches. Five high profile business men went to prison, including Lee Sooman and two presidents of his smaller corporations.

We’ve gotten a lot of shit from teachers and other parents about two gay guys with a ten year old son, but they can’t deny us our rights after they realize who we are, and what Micky has been through.

I watch Changmin in the kitchen, turning on faucets, lips pursed, eyes looking for anything that is amiss. He’s been more than supportive. Part of me still can’t believe it, still can’t believe that Changmin loves me as much as I love him. He’s taking online classes and I’m taking regular college courses. We are always tired, always stressed out. And always happy. I know it’s worth it.

“What are you looking at, you creeper?” Changmin asks.

I laugh and twirl on the hardwood floor, sliding towards him. I put too much power into the finale and I crash into him. His strong arms catch me, wrap around me, hold me up. Just like they always do.

“I like this place a lot,” I say.

Micky nods. “Yep. This is a nice place. I like it, too. We should live here.”

I smile up at Changmin and he smiles back. He holds out his arm and Micky slides across the floor and joins our hug.


End file.
